Federated States of America
The Federated States of America (abbreviated as the FSA or commonly referred to as the Federated States) is a separatist nation of the United States formed in 1971 after the Soviet Invasion of Alaska and the Alaskan War, stating that it was no longer safe in the United States, with their sour relations with the USSR. The new country would be neutral towards the Soviets, and 'stay safe.' The Federated States operates under a federal government system, much similar to the US government, the federal government is based in Sacramento. The country is made up of 6 former US states, California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma and Texas. Since the separation the nation has had negative relations with the United States, but since 2006 the relations have begun to improve. History Soviet Invasion of Alaska In 1965 Soviet forces invaded Alaska claiming it was 'ancestrally theirs,' referring to Russian America. The invasion caused the Alaskan Wars which ended in 1968, and since the two countries have been in a stale mate, causing the everlasting threat of nuclear annihilation. The invasion severely distabilised the US, and caused opposition to government, which allowed for several separatisit movements, of which the Federated States was one of, albeit the only one which actually separated. Independance Government and Politics See Also: Federated States Politics The FSA operates a Federal Presidential Republic in which the President is head of state, subordinated by the Vice President, who together make up the Executive Branch of government, along with the Presidential Cabinet, made up of the heads of government departments. The Assembly of States makes up the unicameral legislative arm of the government, where each state is represented by its governor. Military The Federated States Military is made up of the Air Force, Land Forces and Navy and the Federated States Civil Defence which deals with homeland security and civilian safety. Together the military serve as a deterrant, along with the countries small nuclear arsenal. Land Forces are the primary are the primary forces of the Federated States, which serve to defend the ground assets of the country, comprising of 110,000 active soldiers, and 67,000 reserve personell. The forces are divided into 6 military zones, each state operates a separate military zone, which all together serve to defend the country. The Q45 Recharger plasma rifle is the standard issue rifle for the land forces, which has practically unlimited munitions, although with limited power supplies, and as a result takes 10 seconds to fully recharge 10 rounds using Microfusion Breeder technology. The Air Force are the air wing of the Federated States military, and protect the airspace claimed by the Federated States, and operate anti-spy activities for Soviet Aircraft. The Air Forces are composed of 65,000 active soldiers, and 2,400 military air craft, Edwards Air Force base in Nevada is the primary base of operations. The mysterious Area 51 base is a hive of conspiracy, where the government tests new technologies in aerospace and weaponry. The Navy Forces are the primary sea forces of the Federated States, and operate to protect the coast and oceanic territories of the country. The Navy comprises of over 120,000 active persons and 123 active warships. The Navy has undergone expansion since 1989, claiming that it was vital to protect the seas from threats, although the country maintain neutral relations with the Soviet Union. Administrative Divisions The Federated States of America takes up 6 former US states, of which have not been restructured, they are as follows; Arizona, California, Nevada , New Mexico , Oklahoma and Texas . Each state is represented at the Assembly of States by its state governor, which acts as the countries legislature. The Assembly acts a the forum for dicussion and amendmants of the constitution. Foreign Policy and Relations The Federated States strives to maintain neutral relations with the USSR, although the country still remains an enemy, as shown in masses of anti-communism propaganda. With the threat of nuclear war between the United States and the Soviet Union, the FSA strives to stay out of the way of politics between the two countries. Relations with the United States have begun to improve since 2006 after the countries separation. The Federated States is a member of the United Nations and the Non-Aligned Alliance, which is stated in the countries motto, 'Commerce with all Nations, Alliance with None.' Defence Through fears of Atomic War, the Federated States constructed a large underground Fallout Shelter network, known as Atom Shelters, which were built in a partnership between the government and the Research and Development comapny Atom-Tech, over 150 shelters have been built since 1993 as the threat of nuclear annihilation continues. As a result of the Atomic paranoia there are monthly bomb drills throughout the country. Economy As of 2012 the Gross Domestic Product is $2.257 Trillion, the second largest in North America. The five largest industries in the Federated States are; Science and Technology, Tourism, Manufacturing, utilities and education. Agriculture is also an important sector in the Federated States economy, with over 40,000 ranches and farms across the country. The countries largest business sectors are Science and Technology and Manufacturing. The defence contractor Atom-Tech is the countries largest employer, with over 50,000 employees in 2012. The manufacturing of robotics and vehicles are large contributors to the economy. Infrastructure Science and Technology The FSA is a technologically advanced nation, with much of the technology developed for civilian use, although a large government science program is based on developing new weapons for defence, aswell as Fusion technology. Atom-Tech, which is based in Los Angeles, is one of the largest R&D corporations in the world, and engineered the huge 'Atom Shelters' in the FSA since 2003. With Plasma and Laser weaponry being standard issue in the militaries, the FSA has one of the most techonlogically advanced militaries in the world. Energy Nuclear Power is the FSA's main energy source, with over 25 nuclear power stations in the country. Fusion Technology has become an evergrowing part of everyday society since its discovery in 2008. The FSA also possesses one of the largest oil reserves in North America, the FSA is a large exporter of oil and natural gas globally, aswell as a large consumer. Culture Category:Retro Futuristic World Category:Federated States of America Category:Nations